


How Long Will This Go On?

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Bloodborne RvB AU [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Mentions of temporary death, mentions of fighting, mentions of permanent death, talk of beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Alpha gets harrassed by some hunters who are passing through the hunters dream.





	How Long Will This Go On?

Grif groaned as the fog cleared from his vision, he sat up and looked around even though he already knew where he was. The hunters dream where every hunter awoke after a death. 

“Oh god damn it!” Simmons exclaimed as he materialized not too long later, he always hated that feeling, it left him with a headache. Also the idea of those little shriveled creature things possibly being involved with the transportation and materialization made his skin crawl a bit, they gave him the creeps for some reason. Grif seemed to like them for whatever reason he didn’t understand it though. “I really fucking hate that feeling. My head is pounding.”

“Oh quit whining it’s not that bad. At least we don’t die permanently from that bullshit. I mean sure i would rather not die at all but at least we get revived in a place that’s at least safe…. well mostly safe anyways. So long as we don’t piss off Tex.” Grif said and rolled his eyes at Simmons. He noticed Tex had wandered from her usual spot near the bird bath looking thing that had a number of those little gremlin dudes. They each held different items in their hands as if to indicate what they were selling, which basically was what they were doing now that he thought about it a bit more. He just shrugged it off and checked his weapons, they would need to be repaired soon to prevent breakage and also to make sure they inflicted the maximum damage possible. No one had yet found the tools for the bench however so he couldn’t do much more than repair them and do some simple upgrades he had been taught how to do with blood crystals. If anyone found the proper tools however he would have the ability to apply some crystal lookin things to his weapon that would cause some different effects to take place. It would be incredibly useful, and would probably help prevent frequent deaths while hunting, he was also pretty tired of the whole resurrection process. Alpha hadn’t exactly made it comfortable.

“Oh look, you assholes are back.” Alpha said to them as they walked through the doorway of the workshop. They looked worn out and tired, all of the hunters did honestly, they rarely slept and even when they did the night never ended, it had persisted for years. Not that he really knew what was going on outside of the dream he had created, he was unable to leave, at least until someone else took his place as it’s keeper as he had the previous one. That had not been a pleasant experience and he preferred not to think to much about it, there was nothing he could change now, only give the hunters the tools and basic information they needed. How long would it take before the hunt ended? How long until all of this hell was fixed or taken away. Purgatory was quite tiring when you were uncertain of its end.

“What's that supposed to mean?!” Simmons snapped at him and huffed a bit as he handed his weapons off to Grif for him to repair as well, he never had gotten the hang of it like Grif had, which honestly kind of annoyed him.

“That you two aren’t doing a real great job if you keep ending up here so frequently. I see the two of you more than any of the other hunters who come through here.” Alpha pushed himself over to one of the shelves. It had taken some time to figure out fhow to get around the area in the rickety old wheelchair the prior owner had left him with, he could still walk and move around but after the whole business with taking over the place it had left him with a bit of difficulty moving around for extended periods of time. 

Simmons looked away “you try fighting those beasts then, see how well you do against them” he retorted.

“Oh you think I haven’t?” Alpha asked with an exasperated tone of voice “I was hunting long before you ever chose to take up a weapon, how do you think i fucking ended up here? Not for shits and giggles I promise you that.” If Simmons continued talking he was going to throw one of the books at him, he did not have the patience to deal with this shit today. It was a bit preferable however to Caboose, the dumbass hunter kept purposefully getting himself killed just to visit him, often leaving his own team behind without their strongest member which meant they would be following shortly after. At least Grif and Simmons only drug each other along, it wasn’t often that he ended up dealing with all five of what they called red team, the other frequent visitor from red team was Donut. Dude kept getting taken out by shots to the head from what he had told him during his visits to the dream. Not that Alpha actually cared enough to keep track of that, or how Tucker kept getting stabbed, and he definitely didn’t care that Caboose let himself get his chest ripped open by a big fuck off beast a while back. “Just get your repairs done and leave I don’t want to deal with your bullshit right now.”

Simmons rolled his eyes and went to stand next to Grif watching him repair the weapons. He didn’t quite understand why he was so bad at the maintinence of their weapons, it didn’t look like it was really that hard, it wasn’t like the weapons that some of the other hunting factions used, these were the simplest of the transforming weapons. At least Grif could manage it though, despite his avoidance of doing work he actually seemed to enjoy doing this kind of work, maybe he didn’t consider it as actual work because of the fact he liked it. That was most likely. 

“Can you like stop hovering over my shoulder?” Grif said so Simmons not looking up from what he was doing, he didn’t like feeling like his every action was being watched and scrutinized, it annoyed him a lot more than he would ever actually state but it wasn’t that big a deal. Hopefully Simmons would listen though, if he wanted his weapon in as good a condition as he could get it he would. 

“Uh yeah sure…just don’t take forever, Sarge is gonna be pissed if we take too long.” Simmons responded and sighed.

“He’s gonna be pissed we died anyways not like it’ll be much worse.” Grif pointed out as Simmons moved to he wasn’t in his space.

Simmons was silent for a few minutes as he listened to rasping of the whetstone on the blades “what are we even fighting for? Like I know we need to fight the beasts but there just doesn’t seem to be an end to it… is there even really a point to it? Shouldn’t we look into like curing them or finding a way to turn them back?” 

“Are we really gonna talk philosophy right now?” Grif asked him raising his eyebrows a bit “I don’t know the answer but I do know that I need to keep the people I care about safe. That's all that really matters. If someone finds a cure great but in the meantime I am going to slaughter the beasts that threaten my friends and family.” He said to him in an uncharacteristic moment of openness. It was pretty rare he chose to disclose anything that personal.

“They don’t really choose for this to happen to them though” Simmons looked at the ceiling as he spoke tilting his head a bit. 

“They may not choose it but they still attack us. Should we just not defend ourselves?” Grif asked him seriously.

“I guess that's true, not exactly a lot of options, some of them are way too big to quarantine so that wouldn’t be an option either.” Simmons sighed a bit he wasn’t really the most social but some of the beasts he had known before the beastly scourge took them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Grif handed Simmons his weapon “come on lets get back now.” He said to him and headed for the headstone that had the name of the specific lantern closest to where they had been and waited for Simmons to join him before touching the letters. He dissolved quickly and Simmons followed suit hearing the excited voice of Caboose greeting Alpha before he completely disappeared from the dream and materialized next to Grif back in reality.

———————————————-

“CHURCH! HI! DID YOU MISS ME?” Caboose asked loudly as he rocked on his feet and clung to the arm of Alpha’s wheelchair. He had a bright grin on his face as he waited for Alpha to respond.

Alpha was always amazed at how cheerful and bright Caboose always was even if his typical method of arrival was resurrection. “Oh totally…” he said unenthusiastically, if he would quit dying and just came through one of the lanturns like a fucking normal person he probably wouldn’t be as bothered by him appearing there. Especially since this meant he was probably going to try and stay which meant the rest of his team would be along to follow any minute now. 

Caboose tilted his head a little at Alpha “you do not sound like you mean it. Does it still bother you how i show up?” He asked him and righted his head, he wasn’t sure why Church always seemed mad about him being around but he could guess it had to do with dying. Tucker yelled at him all the time for it. He hoped it didn’t bother CHurch too much though, he liked talking to him and didn’t want him to be mad at him.

“Nope I don’t give a shit that you die just to fucking visit me.” Alpha responded sarcastically. “What the hell do you think dude?” He raised his eyebrows as he looked at him with an irritated expression. Did this idiot really think it wasn’t a big deal that he kept dying? Sure he would come back now but when all of this finally ended, when caboose and everyone else was released from this dream what would happen then? Would he understand that he couldn’t die and then come back? That if he died while no longer under the protection of the dream it would be permanent? 

Caboose ducked his head a little bit at the tone of voice his expression sheepish “i didn’t mean to this time, those blood stabby things are hard to use and kinda scare me.” He said to him and shifted shaking his blond hair out of his eyes. “Its less scary to just come back here.”

So he did have some sense at least. Alpha sighed a bit at him “you need to be more careful then, you also need to like not ditch your team out there, sure they can hold their own for a bit but they always end up here when you dick around here.” 

“But you need people around too. Tex doesn’t really talk much and she is mean when she does.” Caboose argued and crossed his arms pouting a bit, he was a giant teddy bear unless he was pissed off, then he was a terrifying teddy bear.

“I don’t need anyone, and Tex isn’t that bad” Alpha said defensively. He didn’t need people worrying about him, everyone made their choices and he had made his, a life isolated in a dream with no one but the shell of an old lover long since gone. She was just a memory now.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a very short amount of time to write it seems. I am kinda proud of this even if i felt like it was sorta dragging. I am kinda loving the nonlinear writing of this.


End file.
